Acute hypercortisolemia is associated with significant alterations in protein metabolism and energy expenditure (EE). In contrast short term administration of synthetic glucocorticoids is not associated with increased EE. This study will directly compare acute and short term glucocorticoid administration to determine if hormonal effect on protein metabolism and energy expenditure dissipated with duration of use.